Harry Potter The Slytherin Book One
by phoenixphi
Summary: What if Harry Potter was treated like a celebrity at home and knew all about the wizarding world and his fame? What if Dudley was the one being abused and not Harry Potter.....First in the series of Seven (once all the books are published)
1. Dudley the House Servant

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! Just the humble plot!!**

**Will eventually be a slash story HP/SS but not yet (not in this first story of the series - am not a chan writer - but the friendship will be alluded too)**

**Also will only be written from the view of the students - mainly HP and will follow cannon as much as the plot allows (which means the FIFTH BOOK HAPPENS! No ressurection of characters.)**

**Book one of Seven - the first five will appear pretty quickly but will have to wait for the other two as they haven't been published yet. Please be patient as updates will be erratic but frequent.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Harry Potter - The Slytherin...Book One**

**Prologue**

"Dudley! Get up and get the breakfast ready." Petunia's voice was shrill as she banged on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Dudley Dursley was known as the black sheep of the family.

For Dudley wasn't a wizard - he was just a normal muggle boy who was too thin and had his ribs showing. His mass of blond hair hung limp and dirty against his face.

"Where's my coffee boy!" Vernon shouted at his worthless son. Dudley moved quickly to the boiling kettle and prepared his fathers drink. A few moments later the kitchen door opened and in walked a yawning Harry Potter.

Petunia Dursley fawned over the boy. "Ah there you are Harry. We're going to the zoo today."

"And we have some presents for you!" Uncle Vernon pointed to the huge pile of presents. Of course - it wasn't Harry Potter's birthday, it was his cousin Dudley's. His aunt and uncle always showered him with gifts on Dudley's birthday and on his own birthday and ignored Dudley totally.

"Hey Dudders...you hear that? We're going to the zoo today!"

"Yes Cousin Harry." Dudley didn't want to aggravate his cousin for fear of his magic.

Harry Potter was a wizard - and a most powerful wizard at that. Petunia Dursley had a sister by the name of Lily who was a witch. It was an exciting time in the family when her letter from Hogwarts arrived. Of course Petunia was very jealous, and Lily tried her best to include Petunia in all that she did.

It was a very sad time when they family learnt of Lily and James' death and Petunia was more then happy to take in her son Harry. She taught Harry everything she knew about the wizarding world including how he got the cursed scar.


	2. The Snake and the Glass

**Harry Potter - The Slytherin**

**Chapter One**

They were soon on their way to the zoo with Dudley and Harry in the back. Dudley was hugging the corner of the seat to try and get away from Harry and his fist. Whenever the car turned a corner, Dudley would slide over to Harry's side and encounter a rather sharp jab to his already sore ribs.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia? Are we there yet?"

Petunia looked out the window and turned her head to Harry.

"Almost there Harry -dear, just a few more miles." Harry smiled sweetly at his aunt and jabbed Dudley one more time in the ribs for good measure.

The zoo turned out to be rather boring - nothing fun was happening and the animals all seemed to cower when they scented the magical aura of Harry Potter. Dudley had wondered off into the reptile house and was currently having a one sided conversation with a snake.

"I wouldn't mind being a snake - having food sent to you, someone to clean up after you. I suppose the only down side is having people watch you all day." Dudley sighed and turned to go.

No sooner had he turned to go, he bumped into his cousin.

"So, you seem to like talking to snakes and wish you were in there with it?"

The malicious sneer on Harry's face was enough to frighten the abused boy. He started to back up, and felt his back press against a barrier, and then no barrier and then the sound of splashing water covering him from head to toe. Dudley could hear the laughter of his cousin and the hissing of the snake.

Too afraid to move for fear of being attacked by the snake, Dudley continued to sit in the pool of cool water.

"Harry Potter! What is going on here?" The voice of Uncle Vernon pieced the air and Harry wiped the smug look off his face.

"Oh it's terrible Uncle - I came in here to see if Dudley was ok when I heard this splash and look!" Harry pointed to the snake enclosure where the snake was curled up on a stone still hissing at Dudley. The glass was now back in place and Dudley was trapped.


	3. Letters and Acceptance

**Harry Potter - The Slytherin**

**Chapter Two**

The journey home was a unique affair with Dudley in the back whimpering in his wet clothes and Harry making hissing noises at him. Vernon and Petunia were talking quietly about Harry's upcoming 11th birthday and hopefully his Hogwarts letter.

None of the occupants in the car noticed a motorbike carrying a large man following a little way behind.

"Dripping wet Dudley - that will be your new name I think - Drip! Matches your intelligence too."

Harry snarled and pushed Dudley until he slipped over his own feet and landed in the flower bed next to the front door. Petunia almost shrieked at the boy for ruining her favourite plants - but remembered just in time that it wasn't her place to do so.

"Harry dear - your _cousin_ has...has fallen into my flowers!" Petunia couldn't even bring herself to say her own son's name. Harry had always disliked it and she would do anything for her darling nephew.

"That's ok Aunt Petunia - Dudley would be happy to plant some new ones." Dudley hated gardening - there were worms and spiders and other creepy crawly things in the garden.

Days passed quite peacefully in the Dursley household from that moment until the time when a great owl started to tap on the kitchen window.

Dudley screamed when he saw the huge beast and tried to run out the room - but unfortunately his father walked in to see what all the noise was about.

"Get the letter from it then boy! What are you standing around gawping at it for?"

Dudley slowly crept forward until he was within pecking distance of the large beak. With his hands shaking, he reached for the letter - the owl did not so much as move from his perch until Dudley had grasped the letter. With a triumphant smile, Dudley grasped the letter and grinned at the owl. The owl looked Dudley in the eye, hooted and took off in a great whoosh of air - shocking Dudley into immobility.

Vernon walked to Dudley and snatched the letter from him before the death grip his son had on it could ruin the wonderful news inside.

"Harry Potter! Your letter has arrived!" Vernon tried to keep his voice down but he knew this would make the charming young man's birthday.

Harry didn't even try to contain his excitement. This was the greatest thrill in his life - except maybe the torment of his silly defenceless muggle cousin.

All the family were gathered round the table as Harry gingerly opened the much anticipated letter.

The pride and joy shone from the young boy's face when he read out loud his acceptance into the Wizarding school of Hogwarts.


End file.
